


And No Phone-y Business!

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack -really- likes to hear Gabriel speaking Spanish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/gifts).



Gabriel sat on the couch, leaning forward slightly over Jack's feet as he muttered to himself, intent on his game. Jack was sprawled out on the couch like a big cat, leaning back against the arm, his feet in Gabriel's lap. This was his favorite thing. Nowhere to go, nothing to do, no one they needed to-

Gabriel bit back a curse and paused his game, fumbling his buzzing phone out of his pocket. Jack watched him idly.

"Hola, Mami!"

Jack perked up, curling his legs back into a semi sitting position. Gabriel shot him a death glare.

"Sí, Mami, es un buen momento..."

Jack sat up a little straighter. He just _loved_ listening to Gabriel speak Spanish.

"Sí, Sí, bien. Sí, es bueno también."

Gabriel got up, and Jack's eyes followed him as he walked to the breakfast bar and leaned on it, snagging a pen and a notepad.

"No, Mami, pero... No? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que iban a ser el próximo fin de semana?"

Jack _quivered_. Stealthily he got up as Gabriel continued to talk to his mother. His cheeks burned as he listened to Gabriel's voice, the heat quickly diving down his chest and stomach to his cock.

"¿Por qué se mueven? Pensé que ya estaba todo arreglado."

Jack swiftly walked over to Gabriel, knelt down, and put his face in Gabriel's crotch.

"Pero no había recogi--hng!" Gabriel quickly turned the startled noise into a fake-sounding cough. "No, Mami. No estoy -eee- enfermo."

Jack nuzzled into Gabriel's crotch, the denim of his jeans barely hiding the outline of his cock. He hooked his arms around Gabriel's hips, rubbing the thickness through the jeans with his cheek, then mouthing at the fabric, pushing hot air through it.  
  
Gabriel's voice sounded a little strangled, and Jack's cock was now throbbing insistently. He reached up and unbuttoned the fly of Gabriel's jeans, reached in and pulled out his rapidly hardening cock. He cast a smirking glance upward and Gabriel fiercely mouthed "NO!" at him, but Jack just held his gaze as he ran his tongue up the underside of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel tore his eyes away from Jack's and adamantly stared forward, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible as he took notes.

"Sí, Mami, sí, pero ahora voy a tener que correr alrededor para preparar las cos-AH-s."

Jack circled the head of Gabriel's cock with his tongue, then sucked it into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the slit.

Gabriel's voice was strained.

"No, Mami, apenas tengo una ranita en mi garganta. Un momento, Mami."

Gabriel pressed the mute button and looked down at Jack.

"MORRISON IF YOU DON'T FUCKING-- HNFF!"

Jack pulled Gabriel's hips forward and swallowed his cock with one smooth motion, making a muffled little moan of pleasure that buzzed down the length of the thick shaft.

The next words out of Gabriel's mouth were definitely something he wouldn't say in front of his mother, but certainly didn't dissuade Jack from pulling back and moving foward to deep throat Gabriel's cock again.

Gabriel weakly pressed the mute button.

"Lo siento, Mami."

Gabriel couldn't help rocking his hips forward and back slightly as his body trembled with the strain of keeping his voice as normal as possible.

"Sí, Mami, voy a cuidar de él. Pero probablemente tendré para omitir lo que estoy planeando en traer porque ahora no ten-" Gabriel coughed again,"-go tiempo para prepararlo. "

Jack moved his head faster, sucking hard, then let Gabriel's cock slide out of his mouth with a soft pop and a teasing lick of his tongue. His cock ached and he gave it a couple of strokes before standing up suddenly, smirking at Gabriel's glare. Jack held his gaze as he wiggled his shorts down and kicked them to one side, pressing against Gabriel and sliding his hand around both of their cocks, squeezing them together.

Gabriel continued to talk to his mother, alternately glaring and fighting a smile at Jack's ministrations. Jack, for his part, was enjoying squeezing drops of pre-cum out of both of their shafts, rubbing his cock against Gabriel's. But he knew what he really wanted, and let go, turning to face away from Gabriel. He felt Gabriel's hand descend on the back of his neck, half warning, half caress, and shot a glance back over his shoulder in invitation.

"Sí, Mami."

Gabriel tilted his head, holding the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, as he took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Jack's hole. The head was slick with Jack's spit and his own precum, and he slowly pressed forward, unable to stop the soft gasp he gave as the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

"No, Mami."

He manhandled Jack around until he was leaning with his back against the breakfast bar. Jack took the hint and begain moving, pushing himself back onto Gabriel's thick cock while Gabriel just tried to hold still and keep a straight face, verbally.

"No, Mami, sólo estoy limpieza."

Jack reached underneath and stroked Gabriel's balls teasingly as he sank fully onto Gabriel's cock, then started rhythm that Gabriel tried not to let show in his breathing. Jack was going to cum soon, and he wanted to take Gabriel with him, no matter what. He looked back over his shoulder again at Gabriel, and picked up the pace, feeling Gabriel's cock respond deep in his ass even as his voice only got slightly more tense.

"Sí, Mami. Yo puedo... Sí." Gabriel was thankful his mother was doing most of the talking, because despite talking to her, Jack's attention had him so close...

"Oh? Okay, Mami. Te amo también. Uh-huh. Adiós!" Gabriel tossed the phone over his shoulder and grabbed Jack's hips with both hands, slamming into him hard enough to cause Jack to lose his breath for a moment, and almost his balance before he braced his legs and pushed back.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT WAS MY MOTHER!" Jack laughed, then moaned as Gabriel bore down on him with no mercy, pounding his hard cock deep inside, pressing past his prostate and setting Jack's nerves alight. Jack reached up and took himself in hand, stroking his cock in time to Gabriel's thrusts.

"C-come on, tell me how you really feel!" he taunted, grinning. As he hoped, Gabriel erupted into a colorful bout of swearing in Spanish as he plowed Jack's ass. He bit his lip as Gabriel shouted out a final "Mierda!" He felt Gabriel's fingertips digging into his hips as his cock pumped inside him. Jack murmured a weak "gracias" before cumming into his cupped hand, holding his throbbing cock with the other.

Gabriel shivered with pleasure and shook his head with a fond smile. He ran his fingers up and down Jack's back, then pulled out with a sigh. Smirking, he gave Jack a hard slap on the ass.

"Don't do that again!"

Jack winced and laughed, heading for the sink with Gabriel's hand print blooming on his pale skin.

"I won't... today."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Because I am made out of Wonder bread, I used Google and context for my Spanish, so if it's wrong please tell me how I can fix it!
> 
> Translations:  
> Hello, mom.  
> Yes, mom, it's a good time.  
> Yes, yes, good. He's good too.  
> No, mom, but... no? Why? I thought that was next weekend?  
> Why move? I thought everything was already arranged.  
> But I haven't picked... No I'm not sick.  
> Yes mom, yes, but now I have to run around to get things.  
> No, mom, I just have a little frog in my throat. One second.  
> I'm sorry, mom.  
> Yes, mom, I'll take care of it. But now I'll probably have to skip what I was going to bring because I don't have any time to get it ready.  
> Yes mom  
> No mom  
> No mom, I'm only cleaning.  
> Yes, mom, I can... yes.  
> Okay mom, I love you too. Bye!  
> shit/fuck  
> thanks


End file.
